New New Zealand
New New Zealand is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 453 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New New Zealand work diligently to produce Uranium and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of New New Zealand has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New New Zealand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in New New Zealand. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New New Zealand will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History The nation of New New Zealand was a member of the Viridian Entente (2nd) from the date of its formation, 3 January 2008 until 9 June 2008. It is here when the loyal soldiers of New New Zealand fought their first ever war, the Puppydog War and the nation established itself as a fighting power, sending its enemies into Anarchy. On 9 June 2008 the nation left its home of six months and joined the newly formed, 1 day old alliance Ordo Recolitus which was established by former Viridian Entente members. New New Zealand kept on growing with alliance support until the War of the Coalition broke out and the nation's soldiers were once again called to duty. In this most recent event, the nation was fighting 2 offensive wars and 1 defensive war and it suffered considerable infrastructure damage with a large soldier casualty rate. It was because of this war, the nation proudly developed the National War Memorial wonder on 23 October 2008 to remember all those who have served their nation in the time of battle. On 30 September 2008, the nation of New New Zealand became a proud member of the Ordo Verde Alliance when Ordo Recolitus and the Jade Confederacy merged. Since then, New New Zealand has been the home of the Ordo Verde Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. Nation Ruler: King Alexander IV The ruler of New New Zealand is King Alexander IV. He has been in power and control of the nation from 3 January 2008 and has led his nation through the good and bad times it has experienced in its existence. King Alexander IV (or KA, KAIV, KA IV as known on IRC and various forums) has concentrated on developing his nation for the most part of his career. It wasn't until late May in 2008 when King Alexander IV became involved in the military as a Battalion Lieutenant and in the internal affairs department as a Homeland Security officer while in the Viridian Entente. At Ordo Recolitus King Alexander IV was still involved in internal affairs, but instead of the military, he became a part of the foreign affairs department as a diplomat to many alliances, which eventually led to merger talks between the governments of Ordo Recolitus and the Jade Confederacy. In Ordo Verde King Alexander IV is one of the two Deputy Ministers of Foreign Affairs. Flags of New New Zealand King Alexander IV 07:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Member of Symphony